<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Journal Of Sirius Black by adaughterofdisney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778095">The Journal Of Sirius Black</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adaughterofdisney/pseuds/adaughterofdisney'>adaughterofdisney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>James Potter - Freeform, Lily Evans - Freeform, Lily Potter - Freeform, The Marauders - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adaughterofdisney/pseuds/adaughterofdisney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What was it like living in Askaban? Sirius Black tells all in this book of journal entries. The man who was wrongly convicted of killing his best friends and his shocking stories of his life in prison.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Journal Of Sirius Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Story is still in progress. Sending this little chunk out to see how it is received.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">*disclaimer* all the dates besides James and Lily’s death are purely made up. I have looked all over but for the life of me, I cannot find when he went to Azkaban. I know it was sometime in 1981 because he was the first person to escape prison in 1993. He spent 12 years wrongfully in prison and so that would make the date 1981 when he was dragged there.</p><p class="p1">This is all my own interpretation of his story. I will do my very best to do him justice. If you can find the correct date for when he goes to Azkaban let me know and I’ll update it. xoxo.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">October 30<span class="s1"><sup>th,</sup></span> 1981 (2 days before Azkaban)</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>Things seem to be looking up. I’m not sure why all of a sudden I am filled with so much joy and hope. My two dear friends just had a child. His name is Harry and he is the absolute cutest child I’ve ever seen. He already looks so much like his mother, the eyes are what really is uncanny. It’s almost hard to believe that we are all done with Hogwarts. Those were truly the best times of my life. They were always a place where I felt I belonged.</em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em>My family I can tell isn’t a very big fan of mine. It was nice being able to go to my real home. I am hoping maybe one day I can get a job at Hogwarts. I feel like I could be a good teacher. They are always hiring there it seems.</em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em>I just recently bought my own flat and It’s nearJames and Lily. It was one of the best decisions I’ve ever made. I love my friends and I would do anything for them. They’ve named me Harry’s godfather and that means the world to me. I don’t think I’ll ever have children but I will treat Harry as if he were my own. I cannot wait to see him grow into a strong wizard like his father and his godfather. Hogwarts I’m sure will be good to him like it was with me. I hope he meets good friends like I have been lucky enough to have.</em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em>Remus, James, Peter, I know they will be lifelong friends. Those people are the ones I know I can count on. They are my real family and I never regret going against my family's beliefs for they are simply put, horrible.</em>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>Sirius Black</em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p1">It all happened so fast. In a blink of an eye, the world seemed to be falling apart right in front of Sirius’s eyes. He had just gotten word that both his friends were dead. James and Lily were attacked by the one who shall not be named. He was in his flat when he heard the news. He almost didn’t believe the owl, how could he? Maybe it was just all some sick joke. How could they truly be gone? His first instinct was about Harry. He knew he needed to race over there.</p><p class="p1">When he arrived at their place it was almost as if horror itself took on a new form. Peter was there, oh good, his friend, their friend. He was upmost shocked at the fact Sirius was there. His then shocked face turned into one of relief and pleasure.</p><p class="p1">Peter pranced around the room, “Oh Sirius, how horrible this is.” he said. His tone seemed to be one of sarcasm. Sirius sharply felt uncomfortable. He could tell that something was in fact wrong. Why was Peter acting like this? Sirius pushed him aside and went to go see if Harry was okay. On the way to the nursery, he saw his dear friend James. He paused and fell to the floor before he could take a step further. Sirius took off James’s glasses and he closed his eyes. “I promise you, James, I will get revenge for this.” He muttered under his breath. “I will keep Harry safe if he is so.” He also promised. He then got up and tried to make his way further but before he could. Something changed his life forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>